


南客

by RoadFar



Series: 狄仁杰 电影系列 [1]
Category: Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon, 狄仁杰之神都龙王, 舞乐传奇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了《舞乐传奇》11分钟片花后有了这个想法，然后就写了。<br/>首先要说明这个和电视剧内容没什么关系，本质应该还是《神都龙王》的同人，但因为用到了舒难陀这个角色（而且电视剧舒难陀和电影沙陀长了一样的脸，这是影响我写这个故事的重要一点），所以还是加上了电视剧的名字。<br/>有OOC都是我的错。<br/>大家随便看看！</p>
            </blockquote>





	南客

壹  
狄仁杰走路的时候被一个迎面走来的人撞了一下肩膀。  
他扭头看了一眼这个人，个子很高，行色匆匆，擦过狄仁杰身侧的时候扫到了他的侧脸，有那么点似曾相识。  
那人小声对他说：“得罪。”就继续迈着步子赶路。狄仁杰往他来的方向张望，人群里隐约看到几个神色可疑的人，一直紧盯着他身后的方向，脚步很急，直直往他这边来。  
狄仁杰虚跨了一步转了个身，跟在那个高个子身后，手拍了一下他的背：“这位兄——”  
那人扭头望着他，狄仁杰一下子脱口而出：“沙陀？”  
那人皱起眉头，脚步是一点没停，他盯着狄仁杰说：“你大概是认错人了。”他说话很慢，听口音不是洛阳人，甚至……不像是天朝人。  
狄仁杰有些惊讶。他没见过相似成这样的人，更何况连声音都有八成的像。那人穿着棕色的衣服，仔细一看样式也有些与众不同，用棕色的头巾包着头发，光脚穿着鞋，在深秋天里还露出修长的脚踝，他的脚底踩过的地方，隐隐的似有花朵浮现，转瞬即逝。  
不是沙陀。狄仁杰很快做出这个判断，但又不由得生起了些好奇心。他加快自己的步子跟上那人的脚步，凑在他身边跟他说话：“有人在追你。”  
那人目视前方：“多谢费心，但兄台还是别插手为好。”  
狄仁杰亦步亦趋：“我看他们都带着武器。我可以帮你。”  
“我若是也带着呢？”那人瞪了狄仁杰一眼，狄仁杰点头：“你身上没有藏武器的地方。”  
那人不由得多看了狄仁杰几眼，狄仁杰悠闲地摸了摸自己的胡子，其实脚下已经快要跑了起来，那人问：“你是谁？”  
“大理寺寺丞，狄仁杰，兄台怎么称呼？”  
那人犹豫了一会儿，小声回答：“舒难陀。”  
狄仁杰努力思索了一会儿，不是天朝的名字，但也没想起在哪儿见过这个名字。他的手在舒难陀背上带了一下说：“跟我来。”说完就领着他往一个巷子走，舒难陀默不作声跟着他，走路的时候稍稍压低了自己的脑袋。

贰  
狄仁杰带着舒难陀七转八转甩开了那些追着他的人，又绕了好一会儿，才带他到自己住的地方。  
他把舒难陀推进房间里拉上门，转身就看到舒难陀全身绷紧了站在他身后，凶巴巴地盯着他。  
狄仁杰说：“你坐。”  
舒难陀摇头：“我不能留在这里。”  
狄仁杰望了眼窗外，日头西沉，夜幕正在降临。他往舒难陀走了两步说：“在我这儿先住一晚吧。”  
舒难陀往后退了一步说：“我凭什么听你的？你和他们说不定是一伙的。”  
狄仁杰笑了出来，舒难陀全身紧绷的样子和在大理寺大牢里初次见到的沙陀颇有几分相似，几乎能听见他绷着的脖子发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。狄仁杰走到椅子前面坐了下来，拿着桌上的茶壶给自己倒了杯茶水喝了一口，然后慢条斯理地开口：“我可以把你送到大理寺，不过那儿就没有我家这么方便进出了。你不相信我可以随时离开，我不拦着你，只是出去会有危险，我想你自己应该明白。”  
舒难陀捏着拳头，硬是一动不动。狄仁杰给他也倒了杯茶水，杯子递给他，舒难陀的手总算松了松，接过茶杯，将信将疑地看了狄仁杰一眼，最后把杯子送到嘴边小口喝着。狄仁杰仍然坐在椅子上对他说：“你不是天朝人。你是什么人？那些人为何追着你？”  
舒难陀缓缓放下杯子：“我不相信你。”  
狄仁杰把腰间挂着的官徽拿了下来放在桌上，走到舒难陀边上，扶着他硬邦邦的身体让他坐下，坦然地面对着他的凝视：“你可以不相信我，但是现在你没得选，不是吗？”  
舒难陀垂下自己的视线，像是在思索利害关系，狄仁杰点亮了桌上的灯就要离开，舒难陀抓住他的袖子问：“你去哪里？”  
“我去烧饭，”狄仁杰拍了拍自己的肚子，“你一天都没吃东西吧。如果你担心我给你下毒，就一起来吧。”

叁  
舒难陀确实一天没吃东西了，烧饭的时候大概是闻到饭菜香味，他的肚子也咕咕叫了起来，狄仁杰扭头看他，舒难陀不好意思得红了脸。  
狄仁杰给他多盛了一些饭，舒难陀吃之前双手合十闭着眼睛冲着狄仁杰低下头：“谢谢款待。”狄仁杰也学着样子回了个礼：“还望饭菜合你口味。”  
舒难陀吃饭的时候安安静静的，几乎没什么声音，虽然一看就知道饿坏了，可还是收敛着自己的举止，和不怎么讲究吃饭仪容的沙陀完全不一样。吃完后他又是双手合十对狄仁杰说：“非常好吃，谢谢你，狄仁杰。”然后帮着狄仁杰收拾碗筷，原本一直绷着的身体也松弛了下来。  
夜色低沉，狄仁杰多点了一盏油灯放在舒难陀边上，找了一双袜子出来给他，在舒难陀感激地打算穿上时，狄仁杰问他：“你从南方来吧。”  
舒难陀抬起头，斟酌了一会儿对狄仁杰说：“我是骠国人。”  
狄仁杰愣了愣，不知是不是该把那双袜子收回来，舒难陀像是下定决心对狄仁杰和盘托出，说了下去：“我奉我父王雍羌之命，来大唐献乐，但有人追杀我。”  
狄仁杰听完慢慢点头：“王子殿下。”  
舒难陀摇摇头：“不敢。”  
狄仁杰又说：“你怎么证明自己是王子？”  
舒难陀没有因为这个明显刁难人的问题而难堪，他坐直了身体，摊开双手说：“为了隐藏行踪，我把能证明自己身份的东西都丢弃了。”  
“那你要怎么去献乐？”  
“我和乐师舞者分头逃跑，约定了集合的地方和日子。只要我们摆脱了追杀者重新碰头，演奏骠国乐跳起舞，那就足以证明我们的身份。”舒难陀说这话的时候挺着胸膛，满脸的自豪。  
狄仁杰捻着自己的胡子，想了想问：“若是你们的乐师舞者都被杀了，你怎么办？”  
舒难陀用力抿着嘴唇，垂下眼睑一声不吭，过了会儿他说：“就算我一个人，我……我也会表演给皇上看的。”  
“你说只要表演就能证明你的身份，”狄仁杰站了起来走了几步，“那你就先向我证明你的身份吧。”  
舒难陀抬头看狄仁杰，嘴里“啊”了一声。狄仁杰也盯着他看，舒难陀笑得有些尴尬：“没有乐器，我没法表演。”  
“乐器？”  
“螺号，铜鼓。至少这两个，不然……我也没法跳舞。”

肆  
狄仁杰骑着马跑到了海边。  
一望无际的大海，回想起几个月前的经历，还让他心里直发憷。他跳下马，拉着马缰绳往海边上走，深秋夜间的海风是一把腥潮的刀子的刀背，擦得他感觉脸颊快要肿起来。  
螺号，螺号。狄仁杰借着微弱的月光，在沙滩上寻觅合乎他想象的海螺，并不是那么容易。但若要让狄仁杰再下海一趟，那是万万不可能的。他往海里多走了两步，卷上来的海水舔到他的鞋底，他立刻往后缩了几步，最终马拽着他离开了。  
狄仁杰回去没睡几个时辰，天还没亮就出门了。鱼市很早开市，他便一早就来等着，在里面寻寻觅觅，总算找到了自觉还挺满意的海螺。  
他带着海螺回去，看见舒难陀已经起来了，神色紧张地看着门口，见他进来还捏紧了拳头，直到狄仁杰关上门才稍有放松。  
狄仁杰有些想笑，硬是憋着了说：“你要是真的怕我，可以一走了之。”  
舒难陀摊开手掌，狄仁杰的官徽被他捏在手里：“我拿了你的官徽看了，是真的。我看到你案头的书卷，都是大理寺的卷宗，我相信你没有骗我。我现在出去，确实很危险……如果你能帮我，也许我可以更快见到皇上。”  
“你算盘倒是打得很好么，”狄仁杰提着背包往水缸那儿走，取了一把短刀过来，舒难陀看到不由得往后退了好几步，“靠大理寺见皇上，确实比你自己硬闯要可靠一点儿。不过在这之前，你都得先证明你自己啊。”  
狄仁杰取出海螺给舒难陀看，舒难陀惊讶地问：“你是去弄这个了吗？”  
“对啊，你说螺号，我想大概就这个？”  
舒难陀笑了起来，薄薄的嘴唇往上翘，眼睛弯弯的样子倒是和沙陀一般无二。狄仁杰看着没动步子，舒难陀伸出手把海螺取过来说：“不是有个海螺，就行了的。不过，我可以稍微弄弄……能把刀子给我吗？”  
狄仁杰把短刀交给舒难陀，他便在水缸边找了个凳子坐下，先把肉都挑挖出来，然后洗净了整个海螺，擦拭干净了，在上面雕琢起来。过不多久他就拿起放在嘴边吹，呜呜的声音居然有了音调高低，舒难陀的手指在海螺上跳跃，一支曲子冒了出来。  
狄仁杰听得入迷，悠长的调子像一阵香气飘了过来，绕身几圈后有时拉紧有时又松开，慢悠悠，钻进心里。一曲吹罢，舒难陀说：“音有点不太准，不过还凑合了。”  
狄仁杰说不出话来，他没听出什么音不准的，在他听来这支从未听过的曲子，好听得让他头皮发紧。  
他在家里翻找，拿出一个铜盆给舒难陀说：“这个当铜鼓还凑合吗？”舒难陀翻转刀子，用刀柄敲击倒扣的铜盆，敲了几下后他就开始有节奏地敲打不同地方，狄仁杰简直不敢相信那鼓声是出自自家的铜盆。  
舒难陀敲得高兴，最后一记重击后停手，他捏着刀刃将短刀交还给狄仁杰说：“这也凑合，多谢费心了。不过我还需要你帮忙，你能在我跳的时候帮我敲鼓吗？”

伍  
狄仁杰跟着舒难陀学敲鼓。  
敲鼓比起吹螺号大约是简单了一些，舒难陀在铜盆底上勾画出不同区域，告诉狄仁杰以手掌的哪个位置敲击，在哪个位置，敲击多少下。他简化了曲子，教给狄仁杰的都是基础敲法，狄仁杰记性好，舒难陀说的口诀他一次就记住了，只是练习时候还免不了手忙脚乱。  
舒难陀坐他边上看他敲鼓，时不时拿起螺号吹几段。真是奇了，这螺号的曲子配上铜鼓的敲击，一下子就像有了内劲，那曲调动了起来都显得铿锵有力，随着狄仁杰练的次数越来越多，舒难陀吹奏的曲调也越来越完整。  
就像用纸扎了一个兔子灯，里面填上竹片做的骨架，兔子灯便能站起来，点上的蜡烛也能摇摇曳曳，照亮夜空。  
狄仁杰练了几日，两人倒也是不急，直到狄仁杰可以不出差错地把整首敲下来。  
决定要跳舞的前一天，狄仁杰问舒难陀：“跳的是什么舞？”  
舒难陀说：“孔雀。”  
他问狄仁杰要来纸笔，画了起来。黑色的墨汁勾勒出孔雀的身躯和展开的尾巴，狄仁杰揉了揉眼睛，看见那些羽毛闪着七彩的光芒，迎风摇摆，随着孔雀的脚步抖动，让他挪不开眼睛，耳边仿佛听见光彩落地的声音。他闭紧眼睛睁开再看，那分明只是黑色的笔画而已。  
狄仁杰跑去市集上，逛了好几圈，总算觅到了他要买的东西，带了回来，交在舒难陀手里。  
是两串脚铃。舒难陀睁大眼睛说：“你怎么知道要这个？”  
狄仁杰略有些得意：“你脚踝有一圈肤色比周围都浅，想必是长期戴东西。舞者比较喜欢在脚踝挂的都是铃铛，因为你们移动脚步，正如手掌敲击鼓面，一步一步，踩出落音。”  
舒难陀满心欢喜，脱掉鞋子和狄仁杰给的袜子，将脚铃戴在了自己的脚上，跺了几下地板，铃铛发出清脆的声音。  
他拿着螺号，摘掉了自己的头巾，对狄仁杰点点头说：“开始吧。”  
狄仁杰拍打下第一个音，舒难陀捧着螺号便也迈开了第一步。他跟着鼓声和自己吹奏出的螺号声跳跃腾挪，动作倒一点没受限制，时不时落地的脚踩正好和铜鼓相应合发出铃音，刹那间好像屋子里有一整个夜空的星星在眼前和耳边闪耀，落在地上的星辰聚集在舒难陀的身上，在他背后展开，羽毛一般柔软地拂过狄仁杰的鼻尖，随着他动作的变化，又变成了一个个花骨朵，舒难陀吹出万物复苏之曲旋转着身体，他身上的花骨朵便也一个个争先恐后地开放了，一派姹紫嫣红争奇斗艳，每一朵都熙熙攘攘地挤在一起好不热闹又互不干涉，在乐曲渐渐停下之时，那些花儿从他身上掉落，花瓣铺在他的脚下——直到将整个房间铺满，化为遍地莲花。  
绵长的螺声有了鼓声便有了骨架，加上这舞蹈，就像被注入了灵魂。  
狄仁杰手按在铜盆上微微发抖，他没法把视线从舒难陀身上移开，他脸颊微红，微微喘着气，跳舞过程中衣襟有些扯开，露出的光滑胸膛被一层细密的汗水覆盖，在轻轻上下起伏，看起来闪闪发亮。  
好一会儿之后狄仁杰才拍了拍手，对舒难陀说：“我信了，舒难陀王子。”

陆  
狄仁杰睡醒的时候看见舒难陀不在屋里。  
他四处找了找，在自己的桌上找到一张字条，舒难陀留下的。  
舒难陀的字写得还不太熟练，但看得出字字用心。  
他说，感谢狄仁杰在不确定他身份的情况下就帮助了他，将他隐藏起来，和他一起住的几天过得很安稳，几乎已经忘记了之前自己是怎样被追杀的。但他还有使命需要完成，派人追杀他们的人显是在阻挠他们和大唐的结交，不过无论如何，他都会把骠国乐亲手献给皇上，为他演奏全本——就在不久的将来。  
不久的将来，是十日，十月，亦或是十年，百年后的将来的某日。  
狄仁杰跑了出去，在家门前四处张望，没有找到舒难陀的影子。满街的人看起来都不怀好意，走过狄仁杰身边用歪曲的视线盯着他，狄仁杰走出更远去找舒难陀，茶坊，阁楼，皇宫前，海边，无头苍蝇一样地乱跑。  
哪里都没有舒难陀的影子。哪里又会有舒难陀的影子呢。

柒  
“狄仁杰？你怎么在这儿睡着了？”  
狄仁杰睁开眼睛，就觉得头突然往下坠，咚地敲到桌子上，他捂着自己的额角，看清眼前是正在看的书卷。  
沙陀站在他边上，递了一碗水给他。狄仁杰狼吞虎咽地喝了下去，嘴角漏掉的都顾不得管，就觉得凉津津的水把他都快要干枯的五脏六腑给救活了。  
沙陀眼疾手快把他手中的书册抢走，狄仁杰嘴角滴下来的水总算没有弄脏书页。沙陀看了一眼封面说：“南方诸国风俗志，你看了几个时辰了？饭吃了吗？”  
狄仁杰的肚子适时发出了叫声，沙陀笑嘻嘻地从背后拿出个篮子说：“我看你大概一直都在睡觉吧，我给你带了吃的。”  
狄仁杰抓了个馒头吃着，沙陀翻开书对狄仁杰说：“我来考考你。”狄仁杰点头，沙陀问：“骠国的国王叫什么？”  
“雍羌。”狄仁杰脱口而出，沙陀皱起眉头：“这不对啊……狄仁杰，你也会记错？”  
狄仁杰愣了一会儿，又捂着额头笑了起来。沙陀压低身子，头从他的手下面钻到他面前看着他的脸说：“你笑啥呢？”  
狄仁杰用手搭了个凉棚，将两人的脑袋都藏在下面，他冲着一脸疑惑的沙陀眨了眨眼说：“我做了个梦，梦里有个人和你长得一样，他是骠国王子，来给皇上献乐，他跳起舞来，能让天地都失了光彩。”

捌  
百多年后的唐贞元十七年（公元801年），骠国王子舒难陀奉其父骠国王雍羌之命，率乐队及舞蹈家，远赴大唐献其国乐，愿与大唐永世修好。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 附：南客，即为孔雀。


End file.
